Rainbow
, performed by , is the twenty-eighth ending of Naruto: Shippūden. It ran from episodes 344 to 356, and was succeeded by FLAME. Lyrics Rōmaji Wakatten'da yo Hoka no daredemo nakute Kono sora ippai no niji o kakete miseru yo Itsumade tatte mo todo kanai yo Ato nankai mo kuri kaesu nichijou Oikaketeru no wa itsuka jibun de egaita mirai Mata dareka no seini shiteta Wakatten'da yo Kono mama ja damena koto Kono mede midashita “ashita no jibun” wa mou shinjite ii'n desuka? Wakatten'da yo Ika nakucha ikenai koto Niji no mukou de matteru mou hitotsu no mirai e Wakatten'da yo Wakatten'da yo Kanji 解ってんだよ 他の誰でもなくて この空いっぱいの虹をかけてみせるよ 何時まで経っても届かないよ あと何回も繰り返す日常 追いかけてるのはいつか自分で描いた未来 また誰かの所為にしてた 解ってんだよ 其の侭じゃ駄目な事 この目で見出した“明日の自分”はもうしんじていいんですか？ 解ってんよ 行かなくちゃいけない事 虹の向こうで待ってるもう一つの未来へ 解ってんだよ 解ってんだよ English I know very well I understand better than anyone else I'll show you the end of the rainbow. When will I be able to reach it? How many times will I have to repeat it? I'll keep chasing my picture of the future. Again, I put the blame on someone else. I know very well All of this is useless After seeing my eyes, can you still believe in your tomorrow? I know very well You didn't have to go Beyond the rainbow, a single future is waiting I know very well I know very well Rōmaji (Full Version) Itsumade tattemo todokanai yo Ato nankai mo kurikaesu nichijou Tatoe todoite mo owari janai yo Tsukande mo surinuke kieru shinkirou Wakatten dayo kono mama ja dame na koto Tamani enjite ita "risou no jibun" wa doko ni ittan desu ka? Wakatten dayo kono mama ja owaru koto Doshaburi no naka onaji toko mawatteru yo Itsuka ra dakke konna jibun wo "Niji" nogotoku tokubetsu na sonzai datte hiraki naotte Kagami wo nozoite mo minukenai yo Kizuita koro ni wa mata kitto kodoku kakageten da Tsuki sasatteru no wa kinou no jibun ga tsuita uso Mata kiraina toko ga fueta Wakatten dayo kotoba wa jibun jishin da Tada tare nagashiteru mouja no tsudou naka ni tsukatteta tte Wakatten dayo hoka no dare demo nakute Kono sora ippai no niji wo kakete miseru yo Oikaketeru no wa itsuka jibun de egaita mirai Mata dareka no sei ni shiteta Wakatten dayo kono mama ja damena koto Konome de midashita "ashita no jibun" wa mou shinjite iin desuka? Wakatten dayo ikana kucha ikenai koto Niji no mukou de matteru mou hitotsu no mirai e Wakatten dayo... English (Full Version) English Translation: No matter how much time passes, I can't reach it How many times more do I have to repeat these days? Even if I do reach it, it doesn't end there for even if I grasp it, the mirage slips and fades away I get it, it's no good like this Where did my self that ocassionally acted as my "ideal self" go? I get it, if it's like this it'll end Below a downpour, I'm circling the same spot Since when have I been like this? I've turned against that special existence like a "rainbow" Even if I peek through the mirror, I can't see myself The moment I noticed that, once again I fell into solitude The one who pierced me was my past self who told himself lies The things I dislike about myself have increased again I get it, this words are my own It's just that I've been soaking in the remains of the dead I get it, no one but I will cross the sky full of rainbows What I'm chasing is a future crafted by myself I've blame it on someone else again I get it, it's no good like this Is it fine to believe in my "future self" that I discovered with these eyes? I know it, I have to go to the other side of the rainbow, where another future awaits me I know it... Characters * Obito Uchiha * Ebisu * Might Guy * Aoba Yamashiro * Kakashi Hatake * Raidō Namiashi * Anko Mitarashi * Rin Nohara * Asuma Sarutobi * Kurenai Yūhi * Genma Shiranui * Ibiki Morino * Kakkō * Minato Namikaze * Kurama * Kakuzu * Hidan * Pain * Konan * Zetsu * Kisame Hoshigaki * Itachi Uchiha * Demonic Statue of the Outer Path * Ten-Tails Trivia * This is the first ending to centre on an antagonist in Naruto media. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings